


friendly blunts

by fairyluvr



Category: bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, hopekook, soft hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 18:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19301014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyluvr/pseuds/fairyluvr
Summary: — Jungkook isn’t sure if he likes his co-worker who shows up stoned everyday





	friendly blunts

**Author's Note:**

> ++ basically hoseok gets jungkook high on a shift and they cuddle

“...yes?” Jungkook pokes out his bottom lip slightly. 

He barely touched the floor with the broom in his hand, yet his boss is already glaring at him. The younger thought he get use to the silent judgment, but it becomes more annoying each day. 

Namjoon stares at the broom, causing the boy to drop it. “Oh, this belongs to you?” He teases. Namjoon folded his arms. “ You’re just holding it wrong… also, It’s not mine. Look how busted it is” he pulled his shirt up to cover his nose.

“ aww, be nice to kook” Hoseok sticks his tongue out. 

“Hey, I didn’t see you come in?” Namjoon smiles at him. Jungkook can only frown and roll his eyes at this point. This boy can show up to work late without being written up, but forbid him for holding a broom wrong. 

Namjoon eventually left, leaving the two boys alone. They spent their time cleaning up after the dogs, taking them for walks, and having occasional small talk. Hoseok is fun to work with, even though his ideas of “fun” can get them both fired. Simple days with hobi surprisingly makes him happy. If he’s being honest, hearing Hoseok’s laugh is worth the nagging from his boss. 

“Hey.” Hoseok calls Jungkook softly. He walks over to the boy sitting on a huge bean bag. Hobi giggles “Sit down, next to me” he pats the space next to him. Jungkook flops down on the soft seat and sighs. 

“Smile, I got treats” Hobi reaches in his hoodie pocket and pulls out a bag of cookies. “Cookies?I’m so hungry.” Jungkook instantly scoots closer to the older boy. Their knees were touching and he felt his cheeks warm up. 

“These are… special to me, so can you do me a favor?” Hoseok waits for the boy to answer. Jungkook scoffs “sure? tell me”. Hobi smirks “You have to play me in Mario Kart one day. Promise?”. Jungkook whines , “you always beat me!” Hoseok waves the baggy in the air. “... fine” the younger one knew not to argue with him.

Time has passed and it was closing time soon. For a while, all their conversations varied from different topics. Including the fact, hobi’s actually scared of big dogs.

“You know N-Namjoon can be a… breadstick” Jungkook points at Hoseok. Hobi laughs “Okay, I feel you, but he’s cool though, why don’t you like him?”. 

Jungkook looked at his feet “It’s not that. I care about him, but he picks on me. Just me”. He couldn’t exactly find the words to say, almost stuttering a few times. “Hoseok -“

Jungkook slumps down on the cold floor. Hoseok smiles, grabbing his arm “you’re so gone. It’s cute”. Jungkook stands up again and scans Hobi’s face.

“What do you mean?” He folds his arms. Hoseok glances at the baggy of cookies. 

“No” Jungkook nudges the older one shoulder. “What the fuck? How am I supposed to get home!” Jungkook pouts. 

Hoseok took off his sweater and laid down on the bean bag. “I guess we have to sleep here” He urges Jungkook to come lay next to him.

The boy gave in, “Scoot please.” he muttered. Jungkook settled next to him blushing. Hobi looked at the worried boy besides him “Don’t pretend like you didn’t know. The taste was obvious” he teases. 

Jungkook rolled his eyes with a smile. 

“I think I like you”

**Author's Note:**

> thank u ♡


End file.
